


when does endless end?

by Unnecessary_Phenomenon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnecessary_Phenomenon/pseuds/Unnecessary_Phenomenon
Summary: Lie down in that empty field right there. Listen.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	when does endless end?

**Author's Note:**

> And as to what the hell this is, god, I do not know. I'm simply procrastinating on Velocity and wrote this. It's short, rather useless, but I like it.  
> Heavily influenced by Ouran but this character is my own :)

Another whoosh of the wind and she feels she might start crying at the sensations.  
Not an hour ago, the sun had set. She rests solemnly on the grasses of this vast field, stretched on her back, hoping to catch a glimpse of a white rabbit that would take her away to wonderland. 

'Childish,' her mother would scold. She scolds herself just to feel her voice again.

At first, it was pleasant, lying blissfully on the grass and drowning in tranquillity. Was it a drug? Now she wishes she could stop.

She yawns.

Faint crickets were singing in the distance, no matter how close they were. The sky lay as blankly as she did; moonless, starless and cloudless. What was the point of a sky without stars? she was tempted to ask.

'What is the moon without a sky?' it seemed to quip back. She agreed.

There was so much _nothing,_ it shouldn't be possible. And instead of the quaint white dots meant to spatter the sky, it was blanketed in a velvety aura of something so spectacularly abysmal. Endless.

What a horrifying notion.

There was something behind this feeling, like in another world, there'd be soldiers on horses fighting gallantly on this open field, like a heard of bison running to their heart's content. She could almost picture the lively animations swirling around her head, dizzying her away from what's real.

She sighs quietly, do not dare break the silence, she chastises. 

There was no colour here, everything in blue and black monochrome. The grass, you'd think, is a deep blue, if you didn't know the blades were green. 

She often wondered as a child, why is there night? Why is there dark, when the sun could shine every hour of the day? 

Now she wonders why the rain doesn't last. It looked as if it would storm soon. The sky looked so calm before the fiercest of storms, so peacefully rested in the thought of certain victory that it needn't stress over anything. As if the sky was glass. Nothing moved before the first strike, not a sound. Then, the giant would set ablaze. It'd boom, explode, collapse and shatter, raining crystal beads down to the aching earth as if it were the only right and proper thing to do. The sky did just that.

The metallic smell would remind her of blood, a revival of everything from then and a warning for everything now.

So malicious, destructive, and if she were someone else she might even be afraid. She remembered something she was told once, as a child.

_"Storms destroy," she had said then._

_"Love destroys," The woman replies. "I've seen it kill, start wars, and end many, many things."_ _She looked at her with an odd expression, one wavering between the edges of confusion and understanding._

_"I've seen it give life, end conflicts, and start many, many stories." She turns to the calming child. "Love destroys, but I wouldn't dare to live in a world without it."_

_And in a quick flash, all with the thunder and lightning outside, she became friends with the sky and everything it didn't do._

She's brought out of her reminiscences with the thudding pitter-patter of raindrops. A feeling of heavy lead settles in her bones.

The thunderous night was lulling, in a sense. And the fields rolled, the crickets quieted, the chilly tears fell, all to replace the hollow moon, wherever it had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> You... actually read this? Thank you.


End file.
